Shikon Academy for Demons
by SangoandMirokuluver
Summary: Inugang are going to a special academy for Demons.  the boys meet the girls for the first time. That's what Kagome and Inuyasha friends thnk, Have they meet before? Please read and review!  My first Inu Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Life at Shikon High – Academy for demons

**By: Sangoandmirokuluver**

(Author's Notes & Disclaimer: I **do not** own Inuyasha. The other Characters are mine.

In this fanfic everyone's about the same age; Juniors.

Thanxs to everybody for reading my first fanfic! I hope everyone enjoys it & please, please, PLEASE! Write a review Thank you! *smiles angelically*

**Chapter 1 **

7:45 A.M.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha snaps on his Rolex watch, pulled on a pair of faded jeans, and a hunter green stripped shirt, popping the collar, and slipped into his black vans.

"Inuyasha, hurry up or we'll be late!" Shessomaru called from the kitchen.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Inuyasha grabbed his black messenger bag and skipped down the stairs, where his impatient sibling waited.

"Geez relax, You're soo tense." He grabbed the keys for his silver Porsche and they drove off for school…

8:00 A.M.

**Kagome**

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Kagome groaned from underneath her pillow. She hit the snooze button and unsteadily heads for her bathroom. Looking in the mirror she begins her daily ritual: Wash, moisturize, her signature strawberry lip gloss and light pink eye shadow. She heads for her walk-in closet (A/N: they're all rich, case you haven't noticed yet.) she decides to wear her low rise flared jeans with a green plaid button up shirt and her puma easyriders.

"Kagome!" Souta, yelled a warning from the bottom of the stairs. "If your not down here very soon your walkin' to school, and I don't care if your wearin heels or not!"

"Okay, okay, Just a sec!"

She grabbed her pink messenger bag and ran down the stairs. Souta couldn't help but smile at his little sister. She always looked great, no matter what she wore.

"Happy 17th Birthday.." Souta gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "Oh… I almost forgot, here's your present." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box that looked store bought. Taking the box she opened it and gasped when she saw what he had given her. Inside there was an opal necklace she had seen in a jewelry store only a few days back.

"Thank you!" she squealed and gave him a tight hug. "how did you know?"

"Oh..I have my ways.." He smiled, clasping the opal necklace around her neck.

"You are the greatest!" Kagome gave her big brother a kiss on the check, beaming.

"Okay, okay, now let's go to school before were late."

8:03

**Miroku**

Miroku pulled his hair back into a ponytail and put one 15 karat gold earring on. He pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans with a pink polo shirt and slipped on his brown vans. On his way upstairs he grabbed his blue messenger bag. In the kitchen he quickly sips his glass of OJ and begins to munch on his toast to go. Leaving his house, Miroku grabs the keys to his red Mercedes, puts on his sunglasses and drives to school.

**Sango**

Sango just got out of the shower; Inside her walk-in closet she decides to wear a pair of faded blue hipsters with a blue halter top and converse star players . Sango grabs black hoodie off her desk chairs along with her purple messenger bag. She runs down the stairs,into the kitchen

.

"Kohaku! Are you ready?" Sango yells from their kitchen. She quickly gulps down a glass of milk and grabs two apples.

"Kohaku!"

"Coming sis…" Kohaku stumbled down the steps as fast as he could manage. Sango ran her fingers through his hair, and handed him an apple, he takes ones & takes a bite.

"Ready?" Kohaku nods.

Sango grabs the keys to her light blue Jaguar, Kohaku, runs ahead and into the back seats. She starts the car and hurries to school.

**At School**

"Yo, was up." Miroku called out while Inuyasha was drove up to his usual parking space.

"Not much, but not for long." Inuyasha smirked. Miroku knew that smile and what it meant only to well now…

"Let's go catch some prey."

"Ooohhhhh…I like that idea…oh yeah." Miroku said with eagerness

"Then let's hit this joint."

Both of them knew along with the others that every girl were likely head-over-heels for them. _**Almost.**_

But they enjoyed the tough challenge.

Kagome, Sango, Serena and Ayame (who've been best friends since 1st grade) were in a half circle by the steps into the school talking about the new school year. Kagome shot a glance to the left and noticed the boys heading their way.

"Boy trouble," she whispered "twelve o' clock"

The boys were now joined by Shessomaru and Kouga. The girls pretended not to notice them. Inuyasha was the first to try to "woe" them, or rather try to "woe" Kagome.

"Hey doll." Inuyasha said as he put his arm around her shoulder flirtatiously. "Maybe you and I could go have dinner sometime."

Kagome turned to face him and was only about an inch away from his face. She grabbed his ear and whispered.

"Don't ever call me doll. Again." And shoved him roughly, towards his friends. She turned and they left up towards the school doors.

"…whoa, dude you just got schooled…" Miroku helped his friend back up.

Inuyasha dusted himself off "She's a spicy thing, and I like'em like that. Besides she'll fall for me sooner or later, they always do.

"Well, good luck. I'm takin' Sango."

"Kouga?"

"I'm takin' Ayame."

"Shessomaru?"

"Serena's mine…"

"Okay in 2 months we'll see which one of us gets the girl first. Cheers and good luck." The boys did there handshake and the race..was on.

…_Briiiing, Briiing, Briiing…._

Let's go our ladies are waiting for us."

All the boys grinned devilishly…

(A/N: Review, Review, and Review! Thanxs!! I really appreciate it!)


	2. Boys,Boys,Boys

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT!!!** Own Inuyasha!!! (I own everything else)

**A/N:** I'm Baaaack! With my second chapter of course!! Thank you so much you guys for reviewing my story (It made me really happy!) and made me want to continue… so thanxs. Now on with the story…

**Chapter 2. Boys, Boys Boys…**

Homeroom

"Attention class, I will be your homeroom teacher, my name is…" At this point Inuyasha, Miroku, Shessomaru and Kouga walk in.

"Your late boys"

Miroku hand a smug look on his face as he handed the teacher a late pass

"Very well, go find a seat."

Naturally, they all just happened to find some empty seats nearest to Kagome's

"Oh…boy" Serena thought

The other girls also noticed the boys' late arrival.

Across the room (A/N: and I mean all the way across) Naraku, Kenna, Kagura, Kikyou and Bankoutsu noticed both groups and were forming a plan…

Their teacher Mrs. Parsley handed out schedules, I.D. cards, locker info, and other school stuff. Coincidentally enough, all the boys were together then a 3 locker space and then all the girls were together (A/N: Funny how that turns out.)

Diiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng

"Okay class dismissed"

The girls picked up there stuff and went to there next period and the boys sat there watching them leave.

Lunchtime

"Oh god" Sango sighed "Gym was the worst," That stupid Miroku stands there next to me and keeps trying to grope me, so then because he was talking we had to do 50 more push-ups! I probably slapped him 22 times already!

"Let's talk at Kagome's house," Ayame now whispered "We don't know who's listening"

The girls agreed, and went to go buy pizza.

5 minutes later

The girls found a table to sit at and began to discuss that day's event.

"Ya know that boy, Inuyasha try's anything again Souta will set him straight. He's two yrs. older than him."

"You're lucky, you have an older brother"

"Yeah well…" Kagome responded while munching on her Sunchips (A/N: Yummy!!!)

"Hey Kagome," Serena asked "Are you sure you don't want to give the guy a chance, I mean you just met and you turn him down?"

"I'm sure; I can already tell he's a player."

"Anyway, what about you guys?'

"Well," Serena jumped in "That Shessomaru guy's kinda hot."

Sango spoke next "I'd probably go for Miroku if he weren't such a pervert"

Everyone looked at her skeptically, Sango ignored them.

"Kouga is the same demon-type as me so I'll try him" Ayame finished.

A/N: Whooooooo! Another Chapter done, I'm on a roll. Hooray for me! Please, please, please review and if you have any questions, ideas, anything I should add or whatever please tell me. That'd be great. Keep enjoying!!!

Luv ya lots!

P.S. I have a MySpace if any of you want to contact me further.


	3. Collisions followed by trouble

**Disclaimer**: I **Do Not** own Inuyasha!!!!

**A/N:** Hey everybody, thnxs for sticking w/ me!! Here's Chapter three, and remember to review, review, review at the end!!

**Chapter 3 ****- Collisions make dates, or is it the other way around? **

"Today's Friday…right?" Kagome asked while putting her header on her paper.

"Yup," Sango answered She was mindlessly doodling in her planner with hearts and arrows.

"Ummm… What's that" Kagome pointed at her planner.

"Huh, Oh… nothing" She closed the book.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else on the subject.

……………………..BRRRRIIIIINNNG…………………………..

"Okay class; don't forget to do Cornell notes on chapter 48, due on Wednesdays!!" The science teacher called out as everyone packed up. Both of the girls left the class talking about school work.

As Kagome walked out the door, she knocked into somebody. Both of there books fell to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, here let me help…" Then she saw who it was.

"Oh… it's you." She glared into the eyes of none other than Inuyasha. She stood up and turned d to leave to leave.

"Wait…" he grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving. Sango let out a gasp; Kagome turned around and faced him. She'd forgotten how honey and creamy golden his eyes got. (A/N: hint, hint )

"Let go," She pulled but of course it was useless against his strength.

She sighed "What do you want" Kagome still gave him an icy glare.

"Ummm," Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for ummm…being forward, uh, yesterday."

Kagome looked at her wrist, Inuyasha followed looked at her wrist, Inuyasha followed her gaze and then quickly realized what she wanted and swiftly let go. Kagome glanced at her wrist, who gave her thumbs up to say "yes". Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, who looked sincere enough.

_I won't fall for it again Inuyasha… _

(A/N: Italics mean that she/he is speaking telepathically to each other or more than one person.)

Without hesitation Kagome said "No" and left.

A/N: Review!!!! Thanxs 


	4. Fights and Romance

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I DON"T own INUYASHA!!!

A/N: HEY! I'm back, sorry for not updating sooner I haven't had time to type and it's been busy with homework and starting my garage band (YAY!!!!!!) ;D… But I've updated now, so be HAPPY!!! AND please Review!!!!

**Chapter 4 Secrets from the past**

"What the hell was that?" Sango practically yelled

"You saw, didn't you?"

"yeah, but I'm talking about the" No" part," Sango continued "Why do you have to be so secretive! I'm supposed to be your best friend! I'm here to help you and you're not letting me!" Sango was on the verge of tears.

Kagome turned around to face Sango, her face red with anger and agony

"You wouldn't understand, you don't know what happened in…" Kagome's voice faltered

Sango interrupted her, and didn't notice that Kagome had not finished her sentence "Oh, don't worry…I know plenty, I know that I _had_ a friend who used to trust me and I trusted you, but I guess I wasn't enough."

"Sango-- dammit, don't do this"

"NO! You know very well that I have _**every**_ right to feel this way and if you can't trust in me, then I guess I can't help you." she walked a little closer "Let me know when the is back "

Sango turned around and ran back onto campus, her hair flailing around her face.

Kagome now stood alone on campus, she felt furious, sad, confused and alone. She had no one to turn to. Serena and Ayame didn't know about this either. The only logical thing to do was to spill the beans, but she had to calm herself and get herself organized first.

She took a deep breath, like her dad used to tell her and headed for the parking lot, she knew she was skipping class. But she had to deal w/ the past first.

**….Meanwhile…. **

Back on school campus, Sango let out an exasperated sigh, sat down on a nearby bench and started to sob; at this point the bell 5th period had rung. She hurriedly wiped away her tears and tried to find Ayame and Serena, but amongst, but amongst the commotion, and decide to give up, and tried to calm herself. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up to spin and kicked the unaware student hard in the side. Ready to fight….until she saw who it was none other than Miroku and glared down at him.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!"

"Hello to you to." He managed to say

"Sorry, but you caught me off guard, and this isn't the time to mess with me."

I didn't come to do that." He sat down on the bench. She glared at him, but sat down anyway

"I noticed you by yourself not in any hurry, so…I came to see what's wrong." Sango continued to look at him apprehensively. To assure her he showed his hands and put them behind his back. Sango relaxed…a little.

"I yelled at Kagome." She glanced back at him and he nodded.

"…about Inuyasha."

"That's interesting, cuz' Inuyasha and I had a row as well."

"About What?" Sango had no idea about what they argued about.

"Kagome…they've seemed to have met before…it seems"

"What in the world, could they have gone through that she couldn't talk to_ me_ about?"

"Well, Inuyasha isn't the "sensitive" type if you get my drift, but I can tell when something's not right and I make him sill, even if he doesn't want to." He paused briefly "But this he's hidden really well, for a long period of time." "That's gotta be a record."

"How'd you figure it out?" Sango moved closer

"Just watching him and the way he apologized, was very unlike him."

"Ummm….." Miroku cleared his throat

"Not to change the subject…but can I ask you something?"

Sango got a strong tingling sensation through her spine. She looked down at her shoes.

"Go ahead."

He lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her softly on the lips. Sango pulled back and bit her lip and blushed furiously.

"Did I do some thing wrong?" Miroku asked with concern

"Nothing, I'm just…nervous."

"Oh…and I'm not." Miroku said sarcastically. Sango giggled

"So…what's this question of yours?" Sango was now _very_ close to Miroku

"I was wondering if you would go out with me." Miroku braced himself for a rejection, but Sango was beaming with happiness

"Of course, I'd love to."

Miroku smiled back and wrapped his arms around her, her hand on his chest.

She looked at the sidewalk thoughtfully.

"We need a plan." She looked at his face and melted into his creamy hazel eyes. She liked him so much

"What about Homecoming?" He suggested aloud "It's in 3 weeks, we should have enough time to get people involved as well as a plan."

Sango held him tighter and let herself be surrounded by his cologne.

"Let's hope for a happy ending, shall we." Sango nodded and fell asleep to the rise and fall of his chest.

A/N: Next Chapter only goes up if i get Reviews :) Thanxs poof


End file.
